Impossible Annihilation
by HaraNoHana
Summary: On ne peut jamais se défaire de l'objet de ses plus impossibles tourments .. HijiOki.


_Disclaimer : _Gintama est entièrement l'œuvre de maitre Sorachi , je ne fait que lui emprunter brièvement ses deux membres du Shinsengumi ..

_Pairing :_ Hijikata x Sougo , le mayomaniaque et le sadique.

_Musique : _Gintama OST 3 - Women Who Ask "Whats More Important Work or Me" Deserve a German Suplex

_Note :_ JE L'AI FAIT. _Enfin_. Ma première fiction basée sur autre chose que le fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , et le 8059 .. Enfin non , elle est_ loin_ d'être ma première écrite , mais plutôt la première que je ne trouve pas aussi appétissante qu'une vielle chaussette trainant dans un pot de yaourt ouvert depuis 3 mois. En somme , que je trouve suffisamment correcte pour me permettre de la publier ici. Enfin j'espère. Il faut dire que je m'étais attaquée principalement à du Bleach , mais je vous assure qu'il n'y avait pas moyen. Dommage dommage , car c'est quand même l'une de mes séries préférées. Je me suis donc après lancée dans Gintama , elle aussi très chérie , me rendant en plus compte qu'un de mes OTP fétiches y faisait partie : Le couple HijiOki , peut-être pas aussi courant que le GinHiji , mais dont je suis totalement fan. Puis bon , ce sont mes deux personnages favoris. J'espère quand même ne pas les avoir fait OOC. Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Crève , Hijikata ..<p>

_« C'était sans cesse la même rengaine. Jour après jour , sans me lasser de cette hargneuse et directe phrase , comme si je voulais simplement réduire cela à néant par ma simple parole , pour annihiler mon propre mal .. C'était tellement futile , d'un infantile grotesque que je poursuivait malgré tout semaine après semaine , mois après mois , année après année. Tout cela dans l'unique but d'arriver à faire taire cette voix au tréfonds de mes entrailles .. »_

Okita Sôgo était allongé négligemment sur le sol dans le dojo du Shinsengumi , pendant que les derniers rayons du jour déclinant se dardaient dans la vaste salle , incendiant les lattes de bois roux et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens de reflets incandescents. Il venait calmement de murmurer cette simple phrase qui se répercuta doucement dans le silence paisible des lieux. Ce n'était que le début de l'été , et la chaleur y était pourtant déjà bien écrasante. Il avait d'ailleurs ici enlevé sa lourde veste d'uniforme , qui était posée à côté de lui , mais avait encore trop chaud , malgré les manches de sa chemise retroussées. Il pouvais même sentir les quelques gouttelettes de transpiration froide qui suivaient sensuellement sa jugulaire , coulant sur le dessus de son torse sous son foulard blanc.

Il ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps il était là. Ennuyé par la chaleur , il avait tout simplement abandonné les quelques taches qu'il était soi-disant convenu d'accomplir aujourd'hui , avant d'aller chercher un endroit tranquille dans lequel il pourrait se réfugier. Il s'était ainsi tout d'abord rendu en ville , dans le but de s'établir là-bas , et il avait tout d'abord croisé la Chinoise dans le parc , avait échangé brièvement quelques paroles houleuses avec elle et puis était parti par flemme , avait ensuite croisé Yamazaki qu'il avait tout aussi sommairement menacer de tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'il soit s'il le dénonçait , et ensuite , en voulant aller acheter des _dango_ , il avait croisé le patron des Yorozuya , apparemment tout aussi motivé que lui. Lassé par la foule , il était finalement rentré au QG plutôt désert , et y avait trouvé la paix.

Cependant , alors qu'il désirait uniquement dormir et paresser , ses pensées s'étaient mises à envahir son esprit. Pensée sur quelque chose qui lui bousillait déjà suffisamment ses journées , sans qu'en plus , il ne se mettait à y rêver. Cette chose qui était bien sur , Hijikata Toshirô. Il soupira , en changeant légèrement de position. Aujourd'hui matin , il avait encore essayé de lui faire les pires crasses possibles , innovant toujours un peu plus dans sa cruauté naturelle. Il en aurait été plutôt fier , si quelque chose dans ses actions n'avait pas changé par rapport à d'habitude. Oui , car si , inconcevablement , son comportement par rapport au fumeur n'était pas en face de radicalement changer depuis quelques temps .. Son cœur rata un battement , lorsqu'il resongea à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il avait fait un effort monstre pour ne pas y repenser , mais malheureusement , cela était plus fort que lui.

Il s'était réveillé lors son sommeil , et ne sachant se rendormir , le blond avait décidé d'aller respirer l'air du dehors. La lune était fine , et il faisait très sombre. Malgré cela , la brise fraîche qui soufflait entre les pans de son yutaka était presque rassurante. Il avait marché sans but dans les divers bâtiments , lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas devant lui. Il avait cherché dans l'obscurité , curieux , lorsque le bruit d'un briquet s'était fait entendre , et qu'une flammèche avait éclairé brusquement l'atmosphère. Hijikata Toshirô ne semblait pas non plus pressé de s'endormir. La cigarette s'était consumée un instant au commissures de ses lèvres , avant qu'il n'avait daigné la tirer. Sa position s'était raidie lorsqu'il avait vu la silhouette s'avancer vers lui , avant de se détendre quelque peu.

_« Ha , c'est toi Sôgo .. » _

Ce dernier n'avait rien dit , les yeux fixés sur le kimono largement ouvert sur le torse musclé du Vice-Capitaine du Shinsengumi. Regard qu'il plissa légèrement , tout en s'autorisant une plaisanterie un brin salace sur une possible visite nocturne qu'il attendrait , en vue de cacher le trouble qu'il avait ressentit à cet instant-là. Le brun avait alors murmuré une insulte , en se rhabillant toutefois. Le plus jeune n'avait alors pas véritablement compris ce qu'il lui avait pris à cet instant là. Il l'avait une nouvelle fois exhorté , le poussant au fils de ses piques dans les plus ultimes de ses retranchements , et cela avait ainsi pris une tournure qu'il n'aurait jamais vraiment imaginé ..

_« Et bien , Hijikata-san , vous attendiez quelqu'un cette nuit à être aussi désapé .. ? Si j'en crois votre geste , c'est que cela ne devait pas être moi .. Ou est-ce parce que vous avez déjà tiré votre coup , et qu'elle vient de partir .. ? Ou bien est-ce qu'à moins que vous ne souhaitez pas que je sois votre pute pour cette nuit .. ? Tu trouverais peut-être mon cul à ton goût , sale enfoi .. » _

Son ton sur toute sa réplique s'était fait de plus en plus rapide et énervé. Hijikata lui , n'avait fait que de répéter un sifflant '_ferme là_' à chacune de ses phrases prononcées , crescendo elles aussi. Okita n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu terminer la dernière , soudainement interrompu par ses mains qui l'avaient brutalement plaqué contre le mur près de la porte. Le cœur du plus jeune avait raté un battement , alors qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait nargué de cette manière. Pourquoi il avait été si énervé par le fait que son ainé aurait pu réellement attendre une femme .. Le visage du mayomaniaque était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir distinctement l'odeur typique de sa peau , mélange fort de cigarette , de la fragrance naturelle de sa peau , et d'autres odeurs indescriptibles. Il s'était senti rougir alors qu'il remarquait honteusement que cette soudaine proximité le faisait bander.

_« Maintenant tu vas la fermer .. D'accord ? »_

Les yeux d'Hijikata plissés dans les siens avaient semblé presque déroutés à ce moment là , il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire dans les quelques secondes à venir. Sôgo lui par contre , savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire , même si cela le dépassait complètement.

_« Embrasse-moi et seulement je la fermerais .. »_

La suite ? Et bien , _rien_. Ses yeux bordeaux pleins d'arrogance et de défi s'étaient encrés dans ceux de son ainé , lors d'une dangereuse fixation. Les prunelles orageuses de l'autre étaient insondables , ce qui avait provoqué à l'intérieur du ventre du benjamin une tension terrible. Il était impatient de la suite , bien que totalement perdu. Son jeu allait-il se retourner contre lui .. ? Mais au final , n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait le plus .. ? Les yeux d'Hijikata s'était alors refermés et il avait soupiré , s'écartant de lui. Lui tournant le dos , il s'était détourné et avait disparu dans la direction de sa chambre , non sans lui avoir dit d'un ton las qu'il devait être fatigué et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner au lit. Ce que Sôgo avait ressenti à ce moment là était peut-être encore pire que cette fois où , un peu plus petit , il avait surprit sa chère sœur avouer son amour à ce même homme. _La sensation d'un katana lui trouant le cœur n'aurait sans doute pas été plus douloureuse. _

Cela devait faire des années. Des années que cet homme avait débarqué dans sa vie , pour la bouleverser totalement. Des années où il se battait avec lui pour avoir la première place dans tout les domaines. Des années qu'il avait prétendu le détester au point de vouloir à tout pris le tuer , qu'il avait nourrit une aversion effroyable envers lui au point d'avoir vécu jusqu'ici uniquement pour être celui qui serait responsable de la mort d'Hijikata Toshirô. Et ce dernier avait toujours survécu aux blessures de leurs combats car lui-même l'y avait encouragé. '_Ne meurt pas , sale enfoiré. N'oublie pas que je suis le seul à avoir le droit à mettre un terme à ta vie .._' Et la situation était la même lorsque c'était Okita qui était mal en point. Il se gardaient en vie , uniquement pour pouvoir périr l'un par la main de l'autre. Mais est-ce que cela était bien la seule et unique raison .. ?

- T'es là , sale petit con.

Il se raidit brusquement en entendant la voix énervée de son supérieur , quittant précipitamment ses pensées. Hijikata se tenait sur le bord de l'entrée , sa veste sur ses épaules , malgré la chaleur ambiante. Les lèvres du bruns étaient serrées hargneusement sur sa cigarette. Il avait du accomplir toute les tâches de son cadet , qu'il avait cherché toute la journée en vain. Cela en plus de la touffeur caniculaire , suffisait à le rendre dingue. Ce gamin allait lui payer .. Il jeta le rouleau de tabac entamé sur le sol et l'écrasa de la pointe de la botte , avant d'en prendre un nouveau , de marcher prestement vers le blond et de le relever brusquement. Il commença alors un monologue énergique sur les devoirs qui convenaient au titre de Premier Capitaine , avant de s'arrêter très rapidement , se rendant compte que l'autre avait placé son grotesque bandeau de nuit sur le visage. Une veine palpitait sur son front lorsqu'il lui arracha précipitamment ..

- Bordel , c'est _quoi_ ton foutu problème ?

- C'est _vous_ mon foutu problème , Hijikata-san , vous ne le saviez pas encore ?

Sôgo avait répondu d'une voix lassée et presque innocente , comme à son habitude. Sauf que derrière cela .. Hijikata le fixait sans rien dire. _Quelque chose avait changé_. Une sueur froide lui coula entre les omoplates , malgré la chaleur vacante. Le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude , et là , à la place d'avoir le regard dardé ironiquement dans le sien , il avait rapidement baissé les yeux sur le côté. L'air faussement sage , les doux cheveux blonds lisses d'où les mèches se dispersaient tranquillement de part et autre de la peau pâle , et les épais cils sombres qui bordaient les prunelles grenat , il était absolument superbe. _Tout comme elle , si ce n'est plus encore_ .. Le Vice-Capitaine Démoniaque se rendit soudain compte que ce n'était pas que le plus jeune qui semblait étrange. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il était au bord du gouffre. Un saut périlleux qui le narguait , depuis assez longtemps pour être considéré comme dangereux.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'Okita profita de son incertitude. Il se défi prestement de son emprise , et lui vola la cigarette neuve qu'il avait placée à ses lèvres. Le fumeur regarda avec incrédulité son bien passer entre les doigts fin de l'autre , qui d'un geste insolant , la porta à sa bouche suave , en marchant à reculant. D'un geste instinctif , il jura , se précipitant vers le sadique. Il lui fit une minute pour le maitriser , courant après lui jusque de l'autre côté du vaste dojo. Ses mains avaient agrippés celles du blond , étrangement moites. Son regard quand à lui était presque victorieux , alors que le fana de mayonnaise voulu reprendre sa nicotine d'un geste qui se voulu rapide. _Sauf que cela ne se passa pas comme il le voulu_. Ses prunelles s'encrèrent dans celle de son homologue , alors que ses propres doigts passèrent presque au ralentit sur son visage , suivant la courbe de son menton , redessinant celle de ses lèvres. Le temps tournait au ralentit , alors que le regard de Sôgo était teinté de nuances pourpres étranges et mouvantes , alors qu'il scrutait lui aussi de la même manière son propre regard bleu-gris ..

Le brun sentait son cœur battre comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. _Peut-être même plus qu'avec elle .._ Ses pieds étaient à présent encore plus au bord de ce gouffre dans lequel il savait que s'il tombait , plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux. Il cueilli ensuite sa clope tout en effleurant doucement le galbe des lèvres rosées. La figure de son cadet était tellement proche qu'il pouvait percevoir sa respiration légèrement saccagée sur sa joue. Hijikata allait perdre contre lui-même. Il le sentait. Le regard de Sôgo exprimait quelque chose de si apaisant qu'il avait réellement envie de se noyer dans ces deux mers bordeaux. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent alors sans qu'ils n'en eurent vraiment conscience. Ils étaient très proches , mais ne se touchaient nullement. La frêle distance entre eux allait-elle être détruite , détruisant ainsi beaucoup d'autres choses .. ? Ce fut lorsque la voix du blond retentit , murmure langoureux contre sa peau que le fumeur comprit qu'il avait ..

- Embrasse-moi maintenant si tu l'ose ..

_Perdu_. Ses lèvres harpèrent alors celles du blond sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réfléchir , frémissant sous l'ordre presque supplique qui lui était adressé. Le corps d'Okita fut impérieusement plaqué contre le mur , ses mains agrippées fortement au col du Vice-Commandant , auprès du quel il s'appliquait diaboliquement à suivre le rythme du fiévreux échange. Ce dernier avait placé ses avant bras de part et autre de sa tête , lui caressant prestement la nuque , et la douceur de ses cheveux cendrés. Ses idées tentaient désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses actes , mais cela était vain. Il savait que , depuis qu'il avait posé sa bouche sur celle de son cadet , nul retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Cela oui , il le savait depuis le début ..

_Hijikata avait toujours su qu'il tenait à lui_. Leurs langues se délièrent après quelques instants , essoufflées par la cadence et l'adrénaline qui s'était dégagée durant leur baiser. Les grands yeux sanguins de Sôgo étaient étrangement plissés , dans une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Le cœur battant d'une cadence hasardeuse , il voulu , dans un maladroit geste doux , poser ses lèvres dans son cou , prit par une pulsion inconnue. Il fut cependant arrêté à la moitié du geste , par les mains du benjamin qui le repoussèrent presque furieusement , en tirant encore plus sur le col sombre de sa veste d'uniforme. Les lèvres du Capitaine de la Première Division s'ouvrirent alors une nouvelle fois , et il lui dit , sur un ton qui mêlait sensuellement ardeur , empressement , défi et ..

- Baise-moi , sale enfoiré.

_Peur_. Il avait véritablement le ventre noué , et une irrémédiable envie de hurler de rage , malgré sa victoire apparente sur son ainé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si malheureux , alors que ce qu'il avait apparemment désiré le plus au monde s'apprêtait à se produire .. ? Car oui. Sa vie n'avait été basée que sur cet homme. Sa vie n'avait été basée que sur cette unique pulsion qu'était de détruire cet homme , cela était vrai. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa vie , il lui avait tout pris. Kondo , sa sœur bien aimée , et puis tout les autres .. Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui , et l'avaient laissé en arrière. C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'il y a peu. Il le haïssait , jusqu'il y a peu. Et il le détestait toujours. Parce que ..

_Il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il tenait à lui_. Malgré toutes les choses ignobles qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait toujours traité correctement , et parfois même , il l'avait fait passé avant lui. Et cela le dépassait complètement. Cet homme le dépassait car il n'agissait pas comme lui aurait agit. Se conduisant de manière classe et honnête. Au final , il ne l'avait jamais véritablement hait .. Il avait juste voulu repousser cela. Détruire ce foutu sentiment qu'il ressentait au plus fond de ses entrailles .. Et qui était cet amour pour son pire ennemi. Et cela était probablement ce qui le blessait le plus. Il était tout simplement humilié d'avoir à sacrifier tout ce qu'il entendait , tout cela pour accomplir la plus impérieuse des pulsions qu'il n'avait jamais eue .. De se souiller pour celui qu'il voulait , et celui qu'il méprisait à la fois.

Soudain , il ressentit le doux contact de lèvres contre sa jugulaire , alors que la prise sur lui se fit plus douce. Hijikata l'avait enlacé , tout en calant sa tête dans son cou , d'un geste apaisant. Il se débâtit , prenant cette action comme un geste de pitié envers lui. Bien sur , il n'en était rien. Le brun agrippa brutalement ses poignets et les colla au dessus de sa tête , tout en lui faisant relever la nuque. Le cœur de Sôgo battait à tout rompre , alors que les prunelles métalliques dardée dans son regard se fermaient légèrement. Et soudain , il comprit. Il comprit enfin , en prenant le temps de regarder attentivement dans ses yeux gris orage. Hijikata était distant , Hijikata était froid. Il était bien le genre de personne à ne jamais montrer directement ses sentiments.

Un léger sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres d'Okita. _Bah , au final , quelle importance ?_ Il savait juste à présent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculés. Hijikata n'était pas quelqu'un de clair , comparé à lui. Mais au final , il désirait la même chose que lui .. Ils se regardaient à présent avec quelque chose de nouveau , et plein de défi. Leurs démons intérieurs avaient toujours été inassouvis , et ne demandaient qu'une chose à présent , alors que le plus ultime de leur secret avait été dévoilé .. Les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent à nouveau contre celle du blond , qui glissa un genoux habile entre ses jambes , tendit que lui-même s'attelait frénétiquement à défaire la chemise blanche de son cadet , répondant ainsi au plus suave de leur souhait caché ..

_Impossible annihilation_.


End file.
